Taylor Cole
) |Job = Actress |Played = Sofya Voronova ▪ The Hollow |Season = 3 ▪ 4 |Actor = Taylor Cole |Status = Guest Starring }} Taylor Cole is an American actress and a former fashion model who portrays Sofya Voronova in the third and fourth seasons of . Biography Cole was born in Arlington, Tarrant County, Texas. She attended Mirabeau B. Lamar High School. It was also in high school she got her start as a model. Cole later moved to New York to pursue her modeling career. She has appeared in commercials and advertisements for Cresttoothpaste, Old Spice, and Dooney & Bourke handbags. Taylor had a fulfilling high school experience. Proving to be a gifted athlete, she played on her high school's volleyball team and traveled around the country with the Junior Olympics squad. With her looks, she traveled around the world as a professional model doing photo shoots in Italy, France, Germany and Australia, amongst other countries. Filmography * Summerland (TV Series; 2004-2005) - Erika Spaulding * Numb3rs (TV Series; 2006) - Brandi * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (TV Series; 2006) - Bianca Desmond * That Guy (2006) - Beautiful Girl * All You've Got (2006) - Kaitlan * Family Guy (TV Series; 2006) - (voice) * Movin G (2007) * Loaded (2008) - Alex * April Fool's Day (2008) - Desiree Cartier * An American in China (2008) - Jennifer * Finish Line (2008) - Jessie Chase * Do Not Disturb (TV Series; 2008) - Tasha * Cold Case (TV Series; 2009) - Nikki Atkins * Heroes: The Recruit (TV Mini-series; 2008-2009) - Rachel Mills * Heroes (TV Series; 2008-2009) - Rachel Mills * 12 Rounds (2009) - Erica Kessen * Melrose Place (TV Series; 2009) - Trudy Chandler * Surrogates (2009) - Female Lawyer * Secret Girlfriend (TV Series; 2009) - Martina * The Violent Kind (2010) - Shade * NCIS (TV Series; 2010) - Charlotte Cook * Entourage (TV Series; 2010) * The Green Hornet (2011) - Limo Girl * The Event (TV Series; 2010-2011)- Vicky Roberts * Two and a Half Men (TV Series; 2011)- Melanie Laughlin * Melvin Smarty (2012) - June * CSI: Miami (TV Series; 2006, 2011-2012) - Taylor (2006), Samantha Owens (2011-2012) * Hawaii Five-0 (TV Series; 2012) - Hilary Chaver * The Glades (TV Series; 2012) - Jennifer Starke * Castle (TV Series; 2013) - Regina Cane * Supernatural (TV Series; 2006, 2013) - Sarah Blake * Sins of the Preacher (2013) - Brianna Daniels * Addicts Anonymous (TV Series; 2013) - Julie * Dumbbells (2014) - Rachel Corelli * The Ganzfeld Haunting (2014) - Becket * Bad Blood (2015) - Lauren Malone * Ballers (TV Series; 2015) - Stephanie Michaels * Impastor (TV Series; 2015) - Yvette * Below the Surface (2016) - Monica * WEAPONiZED (2016) - Angela Walker * The Originals (TV Series; 2016) - Sofya Voronova/The Hollow * Salvation (TV Series; 2017) - Fiona Appearances ''The Originals Season Three *Alone with Everybody'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''Queen Death'' *''Voodoo Child'' External links * IMDB * Twitter References Category:The Originals Cast Category:The Originals Season 3 Cast Category:The Originals Season 4 Cast Category:Guest Stars